minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/Adventures of Gerald and Jesse Episode 2
(Jesse decides to build his own house in Beacontown and Lukas builds a new one next door; Gerald bursts into Jesse's house) Gerald: I see you finally took my advice and built a "house". Jesse: I know what a house is! Gerald: Then why were you living in a room full of treasure? Tryna remind yourself you're still cool? Because you're not. So we're gonna do something that's actuall cool. Jesse: (Rolls eyes) Ugh. Fine. Gerald: We gotta go to Champion City. Most of my equipment is there. Jesse: You... live in Champion City? That's why you always bring Stella up in your out-of-mind conversations, as well as other things associated with Champion City. Gerald: ... No. Still don't know who that is. C'mon, we gotta go. (Drags Jesse outside) (In unison) Lukas: Jesse? Who's that? Gerald: Jesse? Who's that? Jesse: Gerald, Lukas. Lukas, Gerald. Gerald: I have a "friend" called Lukas. The blond guy from the Vindicators. Remember that time? Jesse: Yeah. Lukas: Could I... maybe... tag along? Gerald: Sure. (They go to Champion City and into Gerald's house) Jesse: Youe house is nice. Gerald: Watch in envy, loser. Jesse: What? (Gerald grabs some equipment) Gerald: You may be prepared for a Witherstorm, or a group of old builders, but are you ready for THIS? (Shoots Jesse several times with a gun and he dies) Lukas: JESSE!! (Gerald throws a box on top of Jesse's chest; a purple armor set covers his body except his head) Gerald: It's called an Armor Vat. I can't do any more tutorials on them. We have 7 or 8 more tops. Don't waste them on, say, strays. Jesse: Fine. (Gerald walks out of his house with Jesse and Lukas and sees Stella) Stella: Jesse, my rival. Gerald: Yeah... who are you again? Jesse: That's Stella. Gerald: Oh yeah. I've heard of you. Jesse: But you just said- (sighs) Fine. Whatever. Gerald: Why don't we do a wager, Jesse? Jesse: Fine. Gerald: If I complete an adventure without you, then you lose the right to whine about all following adventures. Plus you have to give me half of your treasures. Stella: I'll do that bet too. Gerald: Fine, but you have to give me a stack of emeralds and one of those puppies in return. Because I don't like having random people on my adventures. Stella: Done. Jesse: Fine. But if I win, I get to decide every 3rd adventure. Gerald: Every tenth. Jesse: Deal. Lukas: Then I'll be Jesse's partner. Gerald: She's not really my partner. I don't even know who she is. (5 hours later) (Gerald and Stella are on an Earth like planet) Gerald: New Beacontown discovered! Stella: Yes! We'll get half of Jesse's treasure in no time! Gerald: Then why don't you actually DO something? You've been so quiet I honestly forgot you were even with me. Stella: Fine. Gerald: This adventure sucks. (Goes to another planet) (They land on the Vindicators planet) Randy: Gerald! Gerald: Nope. (Goes to a different planet) (They are shot at; Gerald ducks but Stella is shot several times) Gerald: Ugh. Fine (Throws an Armor Vat at Stella) Gerald: Get behind cover! (Stella gets behind cover) (In Jesse and Lukas's adventure) Jesse: No better adventure than fighting mobs! Lukas: Yeah! (Jesse and Lukas's swords break) Jesse: No! Lukas: Does that mean we've... lost? Jesse: NOO!!! (Gerald and Stella return to Champion City where they meet with Jesse and Lukas) Gerald: Lost? Jesse: (Sigh) Yeah... Gerald: Nice! A quarter of Jesse's treasures! (That evening) Gerald: Yes... I got awesome treasures, a stack of emeralds, and a puppy. Jesse: And I now can't complain about our adventures. Gerald: Yeah. Or you'll get punched. Jesse: WHAT? No! Gerald: Complaint! (Punches Jesse) I'm serious, dude. Jesse: Yeah. I know. Gerald: And... SCENE! Category:Blog posts